Team Plankton
Team Plankton is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 29th overall episode of the series. Plot Tired of being the "little guy" on the team who gets pushed around, Plankton creates a machine which makes him big and strong, and then clones multiple copies of himself, kicking his other friends off the team. Story LeBron: (singing with headphones in his ears) I got the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger, I got the mooooooooves like jagger! Larry: Umm, Coach.... LeBron: Take me by the tongue and I'll- Larry: (yanks the headphones off) Okay! Enough of that, bro! SpongeBob: We have practice, Coach! LeBron: Oh, right. Sorry. Where were we? Squidward: We were about to do some shooting drills! Patrick: Oh boy! Shooting drills! (pulls out a pistol, and shoots Squidward 10 times in the leg) Squidward: (falls on the ground) AAAHHH!!!! YOU IDIOT!!! SHOOTING DRILLS!!!! Patrick: Oh, I gotcha. (pulls a drill out of his toolbox; starts drilling a hole in Squidward' head) Squidward: AHHHHH!!!!! Lexi: Tee-hee. You're so funny, Patrick. Patrick: (puts his arm around her) I know. I'm pretty sexy. SpongeBob: I still can't believe you two are dating. Lexi: Why not? Larry: Welp....Patrick's a bit of a space cadet. Lexi: He's an astronaut! OMG! I always wanted to date an astronaut! Patrick: I'm an astronaut? AWW YEAH! I always wanted to date an astronaut! Larry: (facepalm) Krabs: (sigh) They're perfect for each other. Squidward: Ain't that the truth.... and Lexi begin burning Squidward's body with matches Squidward: GAHHH! What is WRONG with y'all? and Lexi begin making out LeBron: No making out during practice hours! Larry: Coach, we never really practice. SpongeBob: We just sit here and talk. LeBron: Touche'. Plankton: I say we discuss GAME STRATEGIES! I'm so PUMPED for tomorrow's game! LeBron: There's a game tomorrow? Plankton: Yeah, you IDIOT! LeBron: Oh. And who are you? Plankton: Seriously? I've been here since the beginning! LeBron: …......? Plankton: You honestly don't know who I am? LeBron: You don't ring a bell.... Patrick: TACO BELL!!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!! Lexi: YEAHHHH!!!! HIGH FIVE, BABE!!! (high fives him) LeBron: You idiots are too perfect for eachother. Plankton: Yoo-hoo! Down here, pretty boy! LeBron: Oh, yes. And you are? Plankton: PLANKTON!!!!! LeBron: Oh, you must be the pest problem we've been having. I thought I called that stupid exterminator last week- Plankton: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! (angrily stomps out of the gym, and slams the door behind him) Larry: …..did you hear something? Krabs: Nope. the Chum Bucket Plankton: (pacing back and forth) Why don't those FOOLS appreciate me! Karen: (sleeping) Plankton: I think you're the only person in the sea who cares about me, Karen! Karen: (snores) Plankton: But, then again....I programmed you to care about me. Karen: (wakes up) Who are you, again? Plankton: Oh, forget it! Every game it's the same thing. Coach never lets me play! NEVER! I'm a freakin' bench-warmer! Karen: I thought I called the exterminator- Plankton: Forget you, Karen! (unplugs her) Now, time for some serious business! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAHHHH!!!!!! next morning LeBron: (enters the gym with his headphones) Nah, nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn-AHHHHH!!!!! sees the team has been handcuffed and tied up LeBron: (unplugs headphones) Guys! Who did this to you? Plankton: I did. LeBron: (looks in the corner) The trash can? Plankton: No, look to the left a little. LeBron: Uh, this piece of lint? Plankton: No, your other left! LeBron: Oh, little midgit person! I remember meeting you yesterday! Plankton: Curse you! Curse you ALL!!! LeBron: First off, cursing ain't cool, dawg. Second of all, why'd you kidnap my team!? Patrick, Lexi, Larry, Squidward, and Krabs are tied up and struggling Plankton: Well they don't matter anymore. Allow me to introduce you to THESE bad boys! tall, muscular Planktons enter the room LeBron: Who are they? Plankton: Clones. LeBron: But you don't look like that. Plankton: Anything's possible when you have a laboratory, my friend. LeBron: Okay then. Plankton: Anyway, kiss your team goodbye! (presses a button, which launches them to Neptune) LeBron: Not cool! What do you have against my team, homie? Plankton: Heh-heh-heh. He still doesn't get it. Boys, bring him to me. big strong Plankton clones grab LeBron and forcefully drag him over to Plankton LeBron: What do you WANT from me, you evil little dirt bag! Plankton: Well that's not very nice, now is it? Mwahahah! LeBron: Grrr..... Plankton: Care for a flashback, shall we? a button, making a giant TV screen appear Clone #1: Oooooh, pretty! Clone #2: (slaps him) Shuddap! TV screen shows a collage of all the times Plankton has sulkily sat on the bench. Sadly waiting to have just one chance. But LeBron never lets him play. Plankton: Now do you see my pain? LeBron: Weird...I don't remember any of that. Plankton: Because you didn't even know I existed! LeBron: Wow, I feel horrible. Plankton: You're about to feel even worse! Boys, pull the lever! Clone #3: Duh, okay boss. (pulls the lever) enter gym is blasted to Neptune Plankton: …..you fools! That was the wrong lever! It was supposed to send COACH to Neptune, not the whole gym! Clone #4: I told you! (smacks Clone #5) Clone #5: I have nothing to do with this! (punches Clone #3) Clone #3: That wasn't me! Clone #1: We all look the same! Clone #2: I have no idea how to breathe. Plankton: Well, this sucks. LeBron: Hey! There's the rest of my team! rest of the team is still tied up, suffocating on Neptune's surface King Neptune: (appears) Don't worry, I'll save you suffocating creatures! (snaps his fingers; an ocean water appears on Neptune) SpongeBob: We can breathe! Yay! Larry: What are you doing here, King Neptune? King Neptune: What? With a name like 'King Neptune', you think I'm only the ruler of the sea? I also rule Neptune. DUH! Plankton: Hey, King Neptune! Get your ass outta here! King Neptune: …..excuse me? Plankton: Yeah, you heard me! Me and my clones are taking over the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! King Neptune: Clones? ...they look nothing like you. Plankton: SHUDDAP!!!!! King Neptune: Grrrrr......I'll show you. (snaps his fingers) clones disappear Plankton: Noooo!!!! My clones!!! For once, I wanted to make a change! I wanted to play some real basketball! King Neptune: There's only one thing left to do. (snaps his fingers) & the gym is transported back to Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: We're back! Krabs: Hooray! and Lexi are making out Larry: Have you two been doing this the entire time? Patrick: Wait, what happened? Lexi: Did we miss something? Squidward: (facepalm) A match made in Heaven.... Larry: ….or in Hell. LeBron: Thanks for bringing us back, Mr. King of the Sea....and of Neptune! King Neptune: Hey, no problem! LeBron: But if you don't mind me asking, where's the little insect dude? King Neptune: Plankton? Oh, haha. I left him on Neptune. You don't need to worry about him anymore! on Neptune Plankton: …...hello? Anyone? …..........this is a bit lonely.......you could've at least left me a rubix cube.......(sigh) Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts